Poker continues to attract a large number of new players. The recent popularity explosion associated with poker can be credited to television and the Internet. Televised poker tournaments can be seen on ESPN, FOX, NBC and the Travel Channel. Moreover, hundreds of online websites are dedicated to facilitating poker games between players from remote locations. Nothing better underscores the popularity of poker than the increase in the number of entries for the previous three World Series of Poker tournaments held in Las Vegas each year. In 2003 there were 839 entries; in 2004 there were 2576 entries; and in 2005 there were 5619 entries. The increase in the number of entries continues despite a $10,000 entry fee.
The most popular poker games being played today are Texas Hold'em, Omaha and Seven Card Stud. However, playing the same poker games over and over can become boring or uninteresting. With so many new players being attracted to poker, it makes sense to introduce new poker games to maintain the interest of the poker players.
There continues to be a need for a new poker game designed to compete with the most popular poker games being played today.